


Lament of past 故国丧钟

by Diceyes_erin



Series: Lament of past [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Sex, Arranged Marriage, Black Character(s), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Drunk Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: Merlin误会了Arthur，Arthur也误会了Merlin，从此二人走上对立面。
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Morgause (Merlin)
Series: Lament of past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599865
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AM都会黑化，时间不同而已  
> Happy ending  
> 会有生子，雷者慎入

昏暗的牢房里回响着侍卫来回踱步的声音，Lancelot估计此时正夕阳西下，由于栏杆外刚刚点燃了火把。他警惕地望着入口处，一个黑发男孩被粗鲁地拽着，硬生生被拖了一路。他们面无表情地将他扔垃圾般锁入Lancelot对面的牢房，而男孩只是死气沉沉，毫无挣扎。

“臭小子，别怪我们心狠手辣。再不交代Balinor的行踪，就等着被干死吧。”闻声，Lancelot这才发现来者还有Agravaine，Prince Arthur的舅舅，一个满脑子只有做爱的野兽。Lancelot着实倒吸了口气，害怕看到如此残暴的场景。只不过幸好Agravaine马上被一旁的仆人打断了，声称Arthur还在等他一起用餐。Agravaine只得忿忿咬牙道：“算你这个臭婊子运气好，等我先去跟你这浪蹄子的未婚夫吃个饭，回头再把你草得连自己是谁都不知道。”说罢，长靴还朝地上那人狠狠一踹，随后扬长而去。

“Merlin, Merlin, 你还好吗？”待几人走远后，Lancelot压低声线小声问道。这已经是他们被捕后关押的第四天了，Balinor依旧在逃，而Uther命悬一线，被强大古魔法所伤，使得医师束手无策。所谓解铃还须系铃人，唯独Balinor晓得解咒之法，但由于他法力高强，所以至今仍下落不明，搜寻队在四天内一无所获。无奈之下，他们开始严刑拷打他的儿子Merlin，本来要与Arthur成婚的德鲁伊王子。Lancelot的战士身份使他逃过一劫，毕竟没人会认为一个没有魔法的凡夫俗子会是德鲁伊首领的心腹。

眼下，Merlin再次经历了一天的提审后奄奄一息毫无生气地躺在冰凉的地面上，气息微弱。侍卫又一次来到牢房门前，丢下块不能称作食物的发霉面包。Lancelot是怎么也想不明白，好歹也是个王子，又是本要与Camelot联姻的对象，怎会被沦落至此？不过再细细一想传言中Agravaine手段残忍，也就不足为奇了。

Merlin手腕上的镣铐发出金色的光芒，照亮了刻在其表面上晦涩难懂的符文，表明他又在尝试摆脱枷锁。这便是Camelot专门用来对付巫师的工具，一旦戴上，所有的魔力只能束缚在体内，不得动用半分，强制使用只会被反噬。Merlin痛苦地蜷缩起身子，连呻吟地气力都没有了。

Lancelot无数次想朝侍卫情愿觐见Prince Arthur，叫他来看看自己未婚夫当下的处境。尽管是政治联姻，但Merlin曾多次在他面前称赞对方温柔绅士，不同于其他脾气暴戾头脑顽固的贵族，Lancelot也从此看出他们之间不会只是名分上的结合。所以，倘若Arthur就是来这地牢走一遭，也会不舍得再任由Agravaine动用酷刑了。可是他却一次也没来过，也许是认为Merlin背叛了他的缘故，但Lancelot深知那场暗杀与德鲁伊人无关，大概率是女巫Morgana设下的圈套，只不过没有人会相信叛徒的说辞就是了。

“天哪，他的信息素味道真的太浓了！Agravaine真是太变态了！”隔壁牢房的少年Will抱怨道，看起来有些躁动不安，双手捂在后颈腺体处，似乎是在忍受什么。守卫大力敲打栏杆，示意他闭嘴。不用多想，Lancelot便知道是Agravaine派人下的药了，只是由于他是beta才没感知到Merlin的异样罢了。

“Will，你能帮忙问问谁身上还有抑制剂吗？”Lancelot等侍卫再次回到门口后，小声呼唤着Will。少年正是Merlin从小到大的挚友，Lancelot清楚他是个正直且热心肠的好小伙，定是不会见死不救的。

“没用的，Agravaine知道后只会更生气，这对Merlin没有好处，”Will撇过头不去看他，摇头喃喃道，“那变态连宫里的女仆都不放过，你觉得一个没被下药的omega就对他没有吸引力了？省省力气吧，Lancelot，收起你那无处安放的正义感。”

“至少这能让他不那么痛苦。Will，你忍心看他被那混蛋拉去强暴吗？”

“上帝！你知道这有可能害死我的，”Will尽力压低声音冲他咆哮道，神情却暴露出他已经忍不住开始动摇了，“你是个beta，不知道他们对于omega为什么那么疯狂，我也不指望你懂。再说了，你找我帮忙四处询问哪个囚犯有抑制剂，还不如找Prince Arthur来行行好，大发善心地把他的未婚夫带走。Agravaine想杀我简直小菜一碟，我可是连魔法都没有！”他撸起袖子展示出他光洁的臂膀，提醒着Lancelot他对于Camelot毫无价值的事实。诚然，不少无魔法者已经被处决了，他们都是凭借侥幸才活到现在的人。Will不想冒险，也是合情合理的。

Lancelot也不在坚持，心中理解Will的左右为难，重新坐回牢房的角落。对面的Merlin似乎是真的昏死过去了，额头上的血已经干涸，后背的斗篷破破烂烂，显露出这几日以来鞭刑在他身上留下的痕迹。Lancelot只能无助地为他祈祷Agravaine下手轻点，这是他唯一能为可怜的Merlin做的了，尽管他不愿承认。

广场的钟声敲过八下，远处再次传来脚步声。Merlin被两个侍卫拖了出来，双颊通红，周围几个侍卫仿佛蠢蠢欲动。Agravaine直接拽了把男孩的头发，厉声道：“醒醒，婊子，我可不想操一个死人。”

“下地狱吧。”Merlin软绵绵的声音使他的咒骂听起来毫无威慑力，这无疑激怒了Agravaine，换来了一个耳光。手铐再次泛起金光，烫手到Merlin挣脱了侍卫，但仅仅是Agravaine正中小腹的一脚就差点再叫他昏迷过去。

“不识好歹。”

待金光褪去，Merlin又成为了侍卫手中待宰的羔羊。Agravaine下令将人带到他的卧房，仍不解气地抛出一个又一个下流肮脏的字眼。

Lancelot几乎是绝望地看着挚友被带走，双手紧握成拳，肩膀因为怒火而颤抖着。只见Merlin又如垂死的鱼一般扑腾而起，不知是哪来的力气，直直朝Agravaine扑去，算是最后的挣扎。虚弱的omega自然是不敌还血气方刚的alpha，Merlin被Agravaine一击制伏后压在身下，对方难闻的信息素让他喘不过气来。

“他妈的，我不介意就在这里办了你，给脸不要脸的贱货。”

Merlin彻底晕了过去，一旁的Will捂住了眼。

“住手，你们在干什么？”

来人是Arthur，Lancelot不禁松了口气。

“殿下，我刚刚准备提审他，”Agravaine忙解释道，应变自如，“这小子胆敢反抗，我就给他点颜色看看，叫他记得自己还是个囚犯。”

“这么浓的信息素，还半夜提审。舅舅，你的谎言未免过于拙劣，”Arthur只是一语便道破了Agravaine的真正意图，神情冷漠地逼得他远离Merlin，“而且我想您应该记得，Merlin是我的人。”

“抱歉，我知道了，殿下，请原谅我的无礼。”Agravaine不得不打消了对于Merlin的念头，Lancelot能够想象他此刻的不爽，而Will就差拍手叫好了。

“Merlin从现在开始交给我处理。”

Arthur俯下身打横抱起昏迷的omega，眼底尽是怜惜。在少年额头上留下一吻，Arthur带着人离开了地牢。

“操他妈的。”Agravaine咒骂着，脸色阴沉得可怕。

他就知道Merlin是不会看错人的，Lancelot心想，王子与残暴的国王是不同的。

只可惜，一个误会使所有人都被蒙蔽了双眼。


	2. Lament of past 故国丧钟 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿性行为描写，慎入！！！

Arthur从未感觉从地牢到达自己房间的路是那么漫长，他特意选了条鲜为人知的路径，躲过了巡逻士兵才终于得以避过宫中的耳目。信息素的味道过于招摇，充斥满了整个走廊，接下来要发生的事简直昭然若揭。而当Merlin再次迷迷糊糊恢复意识时，他正被Arthur抱在怀里，全身软绵绵的。王子将他带回了温暖舒适的寝宫，轻手轻脚放在床上。一想到接下来要发生的事，Merlin就忍不住全身打颤，但这只会使发情中的omega敏感的身体分泌出更多可口的气息，一点一点动摇着Arthur Pendragon，这位年轻气盛alpha的内心。

“该死，Agravaine究竟下了多少药。”

一进房，Arthur也索性不再忍耐。omega强烈的信息素味使他同样饱受折磨，但好歹还未丧失理智：他是来救Merlin的，而不是趁人之危。想到这儿，Arthur逼迫自己不再去看Merlin，转头去翻箱倒柜寻找药膏。将药瓶握在手里，Arthur发现自己正在帮Merlin解扣子。男孩面色绯红，甜蜜的气息喷洒在面前，哪能不叫人想入非非？

“啊……”粗布衬衫划过通红的乳尖，Merlin终于泄出声呻吟，出自本能地往Arthur身上靠去。灼热的体温就如alpha此时的内心一样。Arthur将手覆在omega伤痕累累的后背上，无声劝说自己吞下欲望。但他深知他无法做到，他渴望Merlin。而对方滚烫的身体正靠着自己的，出于本能地引诱着他做出下一步。

那瓶药剂已然被Arthur抛在脑后，他忍无可忍似的把男孩残破的衣物剥下，同时解开自己的腰带。金发alpha贪心地在那白净如玉的脖颈上留下一处又一处亲密的烙印，肆无忌惮地散发出自己的信息素迎合饥渴难耐的omega。他已经无路可退。试问谁能拒绝心上人的邀请？Merlin的呻吟带着哭腔，Arthur这才发觉对方仿佛是清醒了。男孩清澈透亮的蓝眼睛死死盯着他，无助又惊恐，溢满了泪水。

他是不愿意的。

“别……Arthur，不要，求你了…”Merlin祈求的容颜只会使人徒增欲望，Arthur的一连串吻也一路向下，一直吻到了大腿根处。初经人事的omega哪里经受得住金发alpha忘情又用力的吮吸，下身肿胀得厉害，绝望的娇吟被磨碎在咽喉里。

他大概是要完了，彻彻底底地完了。Merlin无望地想，感受着Arthur直接分开了他的双腿，进入的三根手指探寻着淌水的小穴，似乎已经是承受的极限。Merlin双眼失神地注视着天花板，尽量让自己不去注意正在发生的这场强暴，眼角滑落泪珠。

“你和你舅舅Agravaine有什么区别。”

Arthur似乎是怔住了，他随即眼神阴翳看向了视死如归般的Merlin，沉声道：“我也不知道为什么你会喜欢Lancelot，区区一个beta而已。我的未婚夫，你能告诉我为什么吗？我和他又有什么区别，让你对他死心塌地，甚至背叛我？”

原本就在半个月前，订婚仪式的一周前，他心爱的男孩从德鲁伊回来，带回了两国协议商定的合约。Arthur远远就看见了他朝思暮想的意中人，Merlin正准备下马，而一旁跟随着他士兵模样的男人将双手搭在黑发男孩的腰间，稳稳地把他托住。他们一同谈笑风生着，Merlin的笑容从未那么灿烂，Lancelot也微笑着，默默注视着他。他们一起走进Camelot，全然没有看见失魂落魄的他。同样的事情还有很多，他已经不愿再去回想。

“我没……啊…呜……”

“你说，要是Lancelot看到你这幅样子，是不是要心碎死了？”

不等他辩解完，Arthur便略过前戏，粗暴地将自己硬挺的分身送入那灼热之中，破开了少年的童稚。自动分泌蜜液的后穴紧紧包覆着第一次进入的异物，带给alpha如至天堂的快感。颤抖着将阴茎全部吞下，Merlin哭得更加厉害了，双手死死抓着床单，年轻的omega从未被如此无礼地对待。身上的alpha不仅仅只满足于下身的占有，同时疯狂啃食着胸前娇嫩的两点樱红，红得似要滴血。Merlin羞于去看上身又青又紫的印记，这是Arthur对他近乎偏执的占有，宣誓着alpha没有言说的爱意。

“你找不到他的……啊…你休想动他。”Merlin努力使自己听起来

分身被紧握在对方手中玩弄，Merlin咬紧下唇，几乎要尝到血腥味，却被Arthur的一个吻给制伏。霸道的舌直冲入他的口腔，故意夺走他的呼吸，无法开口。他从来爱的都不是别人，不是Lancelot，omega也不知为何会招来王储如此深刻的误会，以至于承受这般耻辱的惩罚。Arthur和Agravaine此时又有何分别？他只不过是使自己跌入了另一个无法逃离的深渊罢了。

“I won't forgive you. ”

“And I won't regret this. ”

Arthur的冷漠令他无比痛苦，曾经迷人的嗓音却显得格外危险。alpha终于放弃继续啃咬他，转而疯狂地抽插起来，每一次进入都达到前所未有的深度，火热的内壁似是依依不舍地绞着那强势的外来者，房间里只剩淫靡的水声和omega破碎的呻吟。强烈的撞击使Merlin又疼又舒适，体内由于药物而染起的欲火在逐渐消散。Arthur确实占有了他，也的确拯救了他。他不希望这场性事进行下去，却又无法否认这极度的快感与欢愉。

突然，alpha骤然停了下来，硬物停留在穴口。Arthur又吻上了他的唇，熟悉的气息扑面而来，他知道黑发omega无法抗拒自己。Merlin已经接近崩溃的边缘，被撩拨到高潮的下身无法释放，无力地磨蹭着床单，不解为何此时alpha又忽然心慈手软。

“求我。”

“你做梦！”Merlin不老实地反抗着想攻击这个可恶的混蛋，手铐上的金光刺眼，可Arthur只是不费吹灰之力就用单手握住他纤细的胳膊，捏出一道道红痕来，Arthur轻松就能控制他的一举一动。Merlin如溺水之人般软瘫着，彻底放弃了反抗。没有了魔法，他什么都做不了，这大概是他人生中第一次感受到如此绝望。

他的爱人明明不是这样的。他的Arthur对他是那么温柔，绅士，彬彬有礼，和此时将自己压在床上疯狂索取的根本不是同一人。金发碧眼的王子喜欢逗弄Merlin，和他开各种撩人心弦的玩笑，笑意盈盈的王储是多么耀眼动人，使他差点就此沦陷于命运的陷进，叫他相信即使是被迫的联姻也没有任何关系了。多么可笑，原来Arthur Pendragon从来不是他想象的那般。王子也可以是野兽，只在于对方有没有对你展示最本能、最原始的欲望罢了。Arthur在做爱的同时不忘无声凝望着自己，灵魂似是在安抚他不要害怕，有仿佛告诉他无法逃脱。惧怕的浪潮反复涌上心头，挚爱的火苗也摇曳不定。他毫无疑问会再次，许多次地重新爱上这个优点众多的王子，却永生难忘这次折辱，提醒着他Arthur Pendragon是恐怖如斯的人物。

此刻，Merlin对二人原有的幻想尽数破灭。他们不会有未来，不会幸福。先知预言中提及硬币两面的宿命只能是对立的两面，无法相拥，他早该知道的。Emrys在传言中是何等的睿智，却料不到自己的爱情苦果，倒是成了桩笑料了。

空洞的双眼仿佛失去了聚焦，Arthur野蛮地将人翻过身压在身下，再次开启了另一轮抽插，每一下都似乎在惩罚Merlin那虚假的不忠，但Arthur却又偏偏不知道。他不明白为何忠于自己，深爱自己的男孩会迅速忠情于他人，也不明白为何本要结交联姻的友邦会突然变卦，更不明白往后许许多多的背叛。Arthur如骑马般每一下都将稚嫩的omega操上巅峰，顶弄摩挲着对方体内的敏感点，双手还用力揉捏着他的屁股，享受无比的欢愉。他们虽是第一次做爱，还是在这般你不情我不愿的窘境下，却胜似相处半生的眷侣，每一声喘息都犹如早已在命运上谱写下的协奏曲。

Arthur也是在即将到达高潮时意识到自己可笑的举措，错得简直离谱。他相信Merlin有理由此生都记恨他，咒骂他，可他并不后悔。经受过背叛的Camelot不可能再与德鲁伊人和平共存，他的父亲仍危在旦夕，命悬一线，他们永无再次结合之机。与其再不相见，倒不如彼此相恨。倘若这样能永远拥有Merlin，他不后悔。他们之间永远容不下第三人，这一夜便是最好的证明。

任人鱼肉的巫师终是颤抖着射出白浊，连呻吟都声嘶力竭。而他本人也最终进入了omega私密的生殖腔，在其中肿胀成结。黑发男孩哀求的声音在alpha用爱液填满后穴并且咬破那敏感的腺体时戛然而止，他永远是Arthur的omega了，他被标记了，从此与这个强制拥有他的男人命运相连。

“我的，我的，”Arthur又开始啄吻起他的唇来，口中反复呢喃着充满爱意却无比冰冷的词语，“我的Merlin，我的爱人。”

他才不是这个混蛋的。Merlin仍想开口，但每次重获氧气的瞬间不久又会被粗暴地吻住。Arthur示爱的方式粗野，他只感觉自己的唇瓣早已被咬破，带着鲜血的吻一直延续了许久。

无力的双腿被架在王子的肩上，泥泞不堪的下身再次被进入，温热的异物在他体内有规律地抽送着，每一次都浅尝辄止，完全进入又完全退出。alpha的分身被他包裹着，囊袋也一次次拍打在他的屁股上，Merlin不愿承认王子的床技当真是棒极了，双腿仿佛寻找支撑点般紧紧揽着alpha的后背。Arthur低沉的喘息使他又忍不住快感，化为白浊残留在小腹和大腿上。腺体被温暖的舌舔舐着，既疼痛又激烈地跳动着。或许是标记的缘故，alpha信息素竟也变得温和起来，不断抚慰着这颗支零破碎的心脏。第二次的高潮不再那么难以接受，只是十分疲倦，被填满的快感过后尽是空虚落寞。理智与恨意从未离去，直至Merlin手铐上的金光一闪而过，omega不知何时脱力昏了过去，只记得那夜的高潮好似是重复了无数次。

而他并没有看见停下后的Arthur帮他掖好被角，穿戴好整洁衣衫，然后在他的额头上落下一吻。王子心事重重地捂住双颊，嘶哑的低吼犹如哽咽。医师没有过问，尽管他的寝室一片狼藉，性事的痕迹明目张胆。帮男孩上好药后打开瓶美酒，窗边的冷风带来寒意，使激情过后的alpha逐渐冷静下来。他好像做错了一件事，很严重的一件事。那颗良心更加热烈地警告着他的罪行，他犯下的禽兽之举。Merlin没有说错，这样的他又与Agravaine有何分别？

他真真切切后悔了，却又并不后悔。Merlin低声梦呓着他的名字，眉头紧皱。Arthur Pendragon并不知道往后该怎么做。


	3. Chapter 3

“Dear Morgana，  
Balinor依然在逃。Merlin什么都没有透露，而今他受到Arthur的庇护，我不能对他下手，似乎形成了僵局。我由于多次出城引起了怀疑，所以近期不便去见你。请使用这只鸽子来传达信息，my lady，还会有别的办法的。Uther Pendragon命不久矣。

请记得我仍旧爱你，即使你的宿命里并没有我，我心甘情愿，赴汤蹈火，万死不辞。”

*  
Merlin先于Arthur醒来，直接映入眼帘的便是血红的床帐。一阵短暂的眩晕过后，就是彻骨的疼痛。所有的感触逐渐恢复，四肢百骸充斥着强烈的不适，提醒着他昨夜的屈辱。后穴仍然肿胀着，胸口被咬破的地方也火辣辣地疼。但一切都抵不上后颈被标记之处的刺骨，腺体在他的触碰下隐隐不安。Merlin仰起头，嗓子也发不出声来，泪水就止不住从眼角下流。他永远被Arthur束缚住了。

发现背后的伤口已被上药并不能缓解他心底的悲愤与绝望，Arthur将他的手铐拴在床头的柱子上。Merlin不抱希望地向自己的魔法寻求帮助，但很快便被反噬的冲击激得摔了回去。处于浅睡中的Arthur很快被他窸窸窣窣的磨蹭声吵醒了，轻而易举又将他拉了回去。

“放开我！”Merlin开口后才意识到自己的声音是多么沙哑，他尽可能张牙舞爪地扑腾着，即使手腕被勒出血印也不甘愿就此放弃。Arthur似乎是被他的反抗激怒了，翻身就将不安分的omega压在身下。Merlin与他四目相对，alpha散发出一股强势的信息素，眼神危险又伶俐。

“怎么？你想再强奸我一次？”Merlin反倒是视死如归般地勾起了嘴角，毫不示弱道，“Arthur Pendragon，Camelot的暴君……嗯啊…”

Arthur根本不理睬伶牙俐齿的黑发omega，低头咬住了后颈处腺体残留的甘甜，仿佛是在确认自己的领地般。Merlin无法抗拒，四肢也被Arthur横冲直撞的信息素惹得酥软了下去，尽管他讨厌这样。但alpha没有继续下去，只是在他唇上印下一个吻，然后起身离去，开始整理衣冠。

“你是我的，Merlin，”Arthur走前还不忘留下这样句令他愤怒不已的话，“以后都会是了。另外，早上好。”

“FUCK YOU, ARTHUR！”Merlin绝望地抄起个枕头朝门口丢去，不过也是无济于事罢了。寝室里暗无天日，唯有一束光从那扇小小的玻璃彩窗倾泄而下。Merlin将自己缩在被子里，手上的伤口隐隐作痛，信息素的味道迫使他反复回忆那些可怕的占有，他的魔法不受控制地在体内沸腾着，攻击着自己。Merlin不知道该怎么办。闭上眼，脑海里忽然浮现出第一次撞见Arthur时的模样。

*

“谁是Lancelot？”有人在门口喊到。

“我是。”

“提审。”

“小心点。”Will在他离开时小声叮嘱了一句，而他回以对方一个微笑。

距离Merlin被带走已有两天，Lancelot也不知自己被传召会是什么结果。但就Agravaine被下令禁止接触一切与德鲁伊相关事宜来看，他似乎也不必过于忧心了。一名守卫将他领到间宽敞的木屋，这是他在被捕后的首次审讯。

“Prince Arthur会亲自审讯你。”肥头大耳的狱卒只是扔下句话便退出了房间，门落了锁，窗户也是紧闭着的，显然没有逃离的希望，更何况他还被束缚着手脚。

“Lancelot？”此时，黑暗处走出来一名女仆，Lancelot这才意识到她在房里。这正是他此生的爱人，Gwen，他的女孩。

“哦，天哪，你怎么在这里？我以为你早就离开了。Gwen，为什么？”

“我不能走，Lance，”说到这儿，年轻的女仆泫然若泣，但一想到这短暂的重逢机会难得，Gwen又连忙收起了眼泪，“我本身就是Camelot的子民，我又能逃到哪里去？德鲁伊人被追杀，包括妇孺，我躲在皇宫里才幸免于难。而且，你还在这里呀，我怎么舍得自己走掉呢？”

“傻瓜，”他伸手抚摸爱人的发丝，希望能给彼此的心带来些许慰藉，“有Balinor的消息吗？”

“Elyan在Ealdor附近发现了他的马，但他人并不在那儿，那里只有Hunith，她拒绝回答任何问题。正好夜里下过雨，看脚印他像是逃往Engred，Cenred边境的一个小镇……”

“Prince is arrived!”门口的侍卫大声通报着，脚步声越来越临近。Gwen在爱人的面颊上仓促留下一吻，然后推门而出。

“我得走了，再见，我的爱。”

Arthur并没有责难区区一个女仆，仅是过问了两句便放人离开，这才让Lancelot松了一口气。

“起身吧，Lancelot爵士。”

“Sire？”

他只是不解，困惑地注视着盔甲锃亮的王储。对方缓慢地俯下身来，声音低沉，一一细数着他的罪责：“我怎么会这么错误地小瞧了你呢？Prince Merlin的贴身护卫，他亲手册封的骑士。他们竟然会粗心到把这么一颗明珠埋没于尘土中，知道昨天晚上，我才得知你的真实身份。”

“是Merlin告诉你的吧，他现在还好吧？”

Arthur猛地起身，Lancelot本能地架起双手格挡，却听到拳脚砸在墙壁的重击声。他知道王子不是如Agravaine般的卑鄙下流之辈，对他还存有作为一名战俘的尊重。

“是啊，是他告诉我的，”alpha冷漠的话语在寂静的房间里显得更为沉重，严峻的气息弥漫在空气中，“他说如果我若是敢伤害Lancelot，他就永远不会原谅我。他求我放过所有无辜的德鲁伊人，甘愿成为我的阶下囚。多么感人呐，不知道你有没有他这么无私？”

此话一出，Lancelot只感觉强烈的敌意扑面而来，Arthur的一言一语中都带着锐利的尖刺：他一定是误会了什么。“不是这样的，我们并不相爱，只是挚友。Merlin对我很重要，但不是爱情。他拥有我的忠诚，我也拥有他的重视与信任。”

Arthur静默了，他整个人木然伫立在黑暗里，以至于Lancelot看不清他的表情。他知道Arthur是听人言的理智者，索性不怕冒死，继续大胆道：“我相信你会成为一个明君的，Arthur ，请不要让Merlin后悔，他一直一直都很爱你。”

“不要做出让自己后悔的事。”

太晚了，我已经做了，他心想。Arthur神情悲凉，又沉默了许久才再次发问：“你可知道Balinor的行踪？”

“如果您不释放Merlin的话，”Lancelot不卑不亢，“抱歉，无可奉告。”

Arthur随即退出了冷清的审讯室。侍卫二人将他推到了一行俘虏的队伍里，今天轮到他干苦力了。Lancelot心里凉了一大截，尽管他得以与心上人相会，但也一点高兴不起来。Merlin一定是陷入麻烦了，听Arthur的语气就能得知，他们之间的关系并不友好。

*

“还是没有好转吗？”

Uther的寝宫内，Arthur坐在父亲的床畔前怅然若失。Gaius轻拍着他的肩头，似是在安抚孩童。曾经骁勇的国王如今面无血色，苟延残喘着，深陷于床幔中。医者遗憾并无奈地宣布了国王的死刑：“我很抱歉，sire，这种法咒过于古老，我无法接除，唯有Balinor能做到。”

Arthur没有过久停留，只是嘱咐御医再想想办法后便快步离开了，径直返回自己的房间。

“砰。”迎接他的是一个烛台，只可惜偏了一点点。Arthur漫不经心绕过它，走到屏风后解衣宽带，准备换上睡衣。Merlin仍在床头盯着他看。

“有进步，Merlin，不过这个对于你有点重了，下回试试杯子。”

“我不是想要杀你。”omega一反常态，不再伶牙俐齿，语气蓦地软了下来。alpha倒也吃这套，停下手上的动作与男孩调起情来，一只手抓着对方柔软的指节。Merlin没有抗拒，望向王子的神态也温和了许多，叫他不禁有种已经驯化了这只小野猫的错觉。

“我知道，”Arthur轻声细语，“你只是想要自由。”

“不，并不是这样……我不渴望自由，但这幅镣铐使我痛苦。它让我遍体鳞伤。”Merlin欲言又止，向自己的alpha展示臂膀上的伤痕，有的已经结痂，有的还在渗血。果不其然，王储看后心疼不已，取下腰带上一大串钥匙替他解锁。但也仅限于断开了那条讨厌的铁链，精心打造的手铐似乎无法可解，那光滑的表面上甚至都没有锁孔。

“一定很疼吧，我的小鸟*，”他低头亲吻那白皙的指节，虔诚得宛如一个教徒，“抱歉让你受苦了。”

“谢谢你。”Merlin虚情假意地迎合上前，拥抱他的alpha，好让他以为自己是真的臣服于他了。这是他在被囚禁的这几天里想出来的唯一对策，既然Arthur爱他，他便叫他如愿以偿，然后再伺机行动。他不喜欢粗暴的性事，那只会让他倍感痛苦。可omega没有料到，捧在他面前的，的的确确是份火热的真心。

“Merlin，我爱你。我并没有伤害Lancelot，我知道你们只是朋友，没有别的，是我误会你了。我希望我还有弥补的机会。”他拿出一枚古老的戒指，Merlin认得，那是他们原本结婚时预计交换终生的信物，属于Camelot的祖祖辈辈。而现今，Arthur又用它向自己求婚，在他的床榻上，眼神真挚。

“我们不能结合，Arthur，没有机会了。尽管……我还是爱你的。”但我也仍恨你。与其称是奉承，这倒更像是他的心里话。Arthur硬生生把戒指往他无名指上套，霸道地吻住了他。“我不在乎，Merlin，只要你的心同我的在一起，就足够了。”某一刻，omega甚至有种回到了事发之前的幻觉，那时的王子，待他也是这般友好体贴。

这夜的性事是他真正意义上第一回享受，鱼水之欢使他几度迷醉。alpha没有粗暴地进入，前戏的温柔如水，高潮时拥他入怀。要是他们之间没有那次误解该有多好，Merlin无助地幻想，但这也仅限于幻想。他不知道自己是怎么硬撑着没有在生殖腔被填满时昏迷过去的，等Arthur入眠，获得房间钥匙也就轻而易举了。

明天，明天他就可以逃出Arthur Pendragon的掌心，只需等他照常出门后他就可以行动……可是他仍然没有办法找回他的魔法。Merlin悔恨自己没有听取父亲的忠告，没有远离那些变态的手铐。他现在一定浑身都是又青又紫的痕迹，Arthur最喜欢让他全身布满他的印记。他还有何颜面再面对他那生死未卜的父亲？他的子民？德鲁伊还好吗？Balinor还安全吗？他还能使用魔法吗？一切都是未知数。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *同名灰背隼梗


	4. Chapter 4

♛还有几章梅梅就要带球跑了

第二日Merlin任由自己睡到自然醒，毕竟，这将会是他在这儿的最后一天了。房间钥匙被他藏在枕头下，稳稳地躺在那儿。Arthur一早就走了，大门紧锁。他拿出那把钥匙，小心翼翼转动，留出道门缝。外面没有人看守王子的房间，可能都不会有别人知道他被囚禁在这儿。Merlin从Arthur的衣柜底部好不容易找到几件普通点的衣服，毕竟他自己那破破烂烂的斗篷肯定穿出去就会被识破了。虽然alpha的衣服看上去明显大了一些，但裹上外套后就不易看出了。

仔细观察着走廊里时不时经过的巡逻队，omega深吸口气，直接推门往外走，轻车熟路地混在人来人往的皇宫里，身为异类却假装自己也是其中的一份子。他尽量低下头，不与他人的目光相接，而那副手铐被他死死藏在袖子里。好在城堡里的人都各司其职，看起来忙碌无比，没有人将异样的目光投向他。

结果却仍是不走运，一下撞上个坚硬的肩膀。往后踉跄了好几步，他抬眼，是个面色不善的贵族。那人看起来十分不满，硬生生挡在过道中央。Merlin不得不抬起头道了句抱歉，可那人却不依不饶，一把拽住了他的手腕。Merlin吃痛，却发现手铐被贵族死死握在手里——他暴露了。

“德鲁伊的囚犯？”贵族盯着手铐上复杂绚丽的纹路，愣了愣神才反应过来，Merlin于是借机狠狠一推，打了个措手不及。那人与其侍从面面相觑数秒后拔腿跟上，不一会儿，皇宫里就响起了警钟声。

Merlin不知道为何这时跑起步来格外的累，也许是因为没有了魔法的加持，追逐战没过多久就令他精疲力尽。一个转角接着一个转角，尽管造访数次，他仍是不了解整个宫殿的路线，以至于他现在完全是在漫无目的地瞎跑，可身后的脚步声依然不肯离他而去。终于，在一扇木门前，他停了下来，然后头也不回地冲了进去，回头锁上了门。

屋里的老者看起来被吓得不轻，但Merlin也没办法解释了，因为他随即昏倒了过去，不省人事。

*

城堡内阴风怒号，蜡烛和油灯火光摇曳，Arthur双手撑在桌子上，面色凝重。

“下令全城通缉Merlin Emrys，找到为止。一群废物…连一个失去了魔法的omega都拦不住！”

Arthur在傍晚回房才得知Merlin出逃的消息，因为他的房间里空无一人。Agravaine立即来了个委婉的马后炮，说当初把Merlin交付他处置就不会这么麻烦了，只让王储倍感恼火。他早该知道男孩的转变只是为了逃跑而故意使用的诡计，温顺实则是演戏。他怎么会那么蠢呢？

“对了，我想您应该听说了，两位老臣最近接连去世的消息。”阿古温话锋一转，反而不再提Merlin，似乎是知道触及了他的禁区，“我已经安排好了他们的葬礼，不必殿下劳心费神了。”

Arthur虽然不满，也只能表面称赞：“你做得很好，舅舅，我们不能亏待了臣子，尤其是那些老臣。不然，其他人会坐不住的，这是父亲教我的道理。”

“很抱歉没能保护好国王殿下……我那天本来就站在Balinor旁边，我本有机会的。”Agravaine咬牙切齿，眼里满是愧疚。他也像一个侄子般拍了拍舅舅的肩，安慰道：“这不是你的错，我们谁也没有料到。只是我常常在想，什么时候才能缔造真正的和平，可以避免权利纠纷与流血。”

中年男子意味深长地凝望着年轻的王子，长吁一声：“我相信会有这么一天的，由您创造的未来里，一定会实现的。”

“可是德鲁伊不值得我们信任。我们本是要与他们结盟，可他们却出尔反尔，在订婚宴上当众叛乱……我的信任终归是错付了。现在，就连Merlin也背叛了我。我还能相信谁？我很难再看到魔法种族的善良，由于他们所为皆为暴戾。我本以为Balinor会不同于Mogana一派，就像我本以为我的姐姐永远会是我们中的一员一样。”

“人是会变的，Arthur，为了利益。你爱错了人，所以不会想承认这一点。但这不是你的错，我们都有可能看错人。”

二人又僵硬地寒暄吹捧了片刻，然后结束了对话。Arthur守在父亲床边一夜未眠，思考着Camelot的将来。而Agravaine则收到了渡鸦的回信。

“实为Odin所为，Merlin已为弃子，随意处置。”

信中短短的一句话却透露了许多，比如Odin才是真正的幕后主使，Merlin对他再无用处。而Balinor大概也没个好下场，毕竟他们已经不用再考虑德鲁伊方面存在的威胁，可以任凭心情处置那个落魄的异族王子。

Arthur总是对弱者心怀怜悯，以至于他从不像他的父亲一般果断决绝，自然也不会知道关于手铐的秘密。Agravaine看着纸条在壁炉里变成灰烬后才放心离开了房间，悄悄前往了地下收藏室，他知道当年Aredian留下的宝贝就被Uther藏在这里：“钥匙”。那把可以找到所有囚犯的钥匙，一件极为神秘莫测的法器，就放置在一个精致的木盒里。只要有它，就没有人能逃离——就像当年的大清洗那样。

“Merlin. ”他低声呢喃着男孩的名字，而钥匙微微发光，转眼又熄灭，表明omega并未走远，应该就在这皇宫里的某一处。

“我亲爱的Morgana，我们即将拥有这一切。Camelot沦陷之时，你会是王座唯一的主人。”

王储未免过于自信、轻狂，所有的结果都是Pendragon家族自取灭亡。他在暗中冷笑一声，心中丝毫不觉得愧疚：要怪只能怪那小子和老头太傻，竟敢把他留下。他Agravaine怎么可能忘记Uther的所作所为？轻易忘却仇恨的人要么是天真，要么是伪善。被简单的联姻而乱了阵脚，被一个omega迷得神魂颠倒，这样的继承人还是太年轻了。

*

Camelot一点都不如德鲁伊温暖，一路上，Merlin已经打了三个喷嚏。Freya看起来有些担忧，反复整理着华丽的裙袂，清秀的眉毛皱在一起。他看得出妹妹还在焦虑婚事，于是清咳两声，调侃道：“真不知道我们为什么非得坐这折磨人的马车，明明父亲就可以让基哈拉带他直接飞去Camelot，却叫我们受这个罪。”

“噢，Merlin，我想你还不能继承御龙术，所以艾苏萨不会归顺于你的，哥哥。”Freya终是莞尔一笑，但很快又垂下眼帘，兀自悲伤起来。

“Will很好，他说会等你回去，然后你们就可以继续约会，不必再担心了。”

她摇摇头，只当Merlin是在打趣：“怎么可能？别拿我开玩笑了，你也知道我们此行的目的。”

Merlin只是抱了抱她，当作安慰。他知道叫一个未成年的女孩接受被迫的婚姻是多么困难，他也不想他的亲妹妹成为政治的牺牲品——她才15岁啊。经过数周以来的争执，他好不容易说服了父母，将他代替她远嫁到那个黑暗的国家。

“嘿，Freya，我怎么会骗你呢？傻姑娘，”可是说着说着，他自己却也忍不住哽咽了起来，“他们不就是要联姻吗？我替你去，这是个天衣无缝的计划。别这样看着我，omega也可以生育，他们不能多说什么。我可不想我们家的公主嫁给那个传闻中嚣张跋扈的臭王子。”

Lancelot在一旁默默看着泫然欲泣的二人，一言不发。毕竟坐在他面前的少年少女，最大的Merlin也才刚刚成年。马车颠簸不停，仿佛命运在敲打丧钟。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUM：Merlin被迫与Arthur联姻以巩固二国之间的关系，同时，各方势力都对敌视魔法的Camelot虎视眈眈。但二人却产生了无法挽回的裂痕。  
> *宫廷长篇，abo  
> *欢迎评论讨论剧情，本章过一下剧情

“我不想结婚！父亲，而且还是跟那群魔法种族，谁知道那个公主会不会直接把我变成一只青蛙？”

Uther一脸不悦地瞪视着年轻气盛的王储，强忍住滔天怒火，耐心教诲：“Arthur，你是个年轻的alpha，当然应当早早娶位王后。你应该知道你的婚姻应该为国家作出贡献，你已经不是孩童了。德鲁伊人爱好和平，与我们联姻，又怎会攻击你呢？”

Arthur一时冲动反击道：“就像Morgana吗？”

砰，老国王终是架不住张笑脸，甩下使者寄来的画像，皮靴点地的声音尤为刺耳。他离开前还不忘语重心长地凝望儿子一眼，然后重重摔上了门。“德鲁伊王子将在下周抵达，不要鲁莽，我相信你不会让我失望。”Arthur隔着房门还能听见Uther怒火中烧的声音。Uther显然没有给他留选择，他根本没有选择。他又有些后悔提起姐姐，Morgana的名字在他们的对话中早已成为禁忌。

Arthur松口气瘫坐在椅子上，他们已经不是第一次讨论联姻这个话题了。Uther 一而再再而三地强迫他，他也一次次不厌其烦地拒绝，可父亲竟还是擅作主张替自己安排了婚事——一场只有利益而没有爱情的婚姻。他根本连那个什么德鲁伊的公主都还没见过呢！想到这，他顿了顿，刚刚父亲说的好像是……王子？

他飞快捡起Uther留下的画像，展开纸卷，上面果真是位不折不扣的年轻男子，眉眼秀气，黑色的发丝毫不比公主逊色半分，最迷人的当然还是那双蓝色的眼睛，Arthur敢肯定它们比纸上描画得更加动人。他看着这个可爱的男孩出了神，少年犹如只小鹿般有灵气，而对方现在也是迫不得已要嫁给自己。画的左下角是王子的姓名：Merlin Emrys。Arthur的好奇心一点点燃烧着，他开始主动翻阅起前些时Uther派人送来的德鲁伊皇室资料。他这才得知，Merlin是国王Balinor和王后Hunith膝下长子，德鲁伊祭司，下任国王顺位继承人，一个才18岁的少年。而公主则是他的亲妹妹Freya，原本要嫁给他的人选，据说是因为分化成了beta，所以不适合再出嫁。Uther不知是不是因为他生母和Morgana的缘故格外在意子嗣，曾教导他一定要找生育能力强的omega，毕竟他的母亲正是一名由于难产而死的beta。情人更是不必避讳，尽管不作为正室妻子，但也得竭尽全力保证血统的延续。事到如今，他也能够慢慢理解Uther，毕竟自从表姐反叛到Morgause阵营后，父亲就越来越神经紧张了，虽然他并不赞同这些观点。Arthur知道他是担心Camelot与自己的安危，以免王位后继无人，叫有心的异姓人夺了去。

不过如今看来，Uther错就错在，没有来得及告诉年轻的王子这心怀不轨的异姓人，正是他的亲舅舅Agravaine，已逝王后的亲弟弟。

Arthur不愿承认他就这么轻易为Merlin动摇了，在想到对方也处于同自己一样被逼无奈的境地时，他很容易就妥协了，这是一方面。Arthur虽不想接受这桩政治婚姻，但Merlin也不想，况且跟德鲁伊闹翻并不明智：另一方面，这意味着他们将失去一位强大的盟友。  
王储并不是天真的傻子或什么纨绔子弟。自从Morgana投奔了古教一方后，Camelot可谓是孤立无援。Uther早年树敌无数，如今都在虎视眈眈，大有群起攻之的势头，哪个国家不想从Camelot这儿分一块羹？再想起父亲近期对魔法态度的转变，他也能摸清事实，那就是他们现在内忧外患。皇宫中有卧底的传闻沸沸扬扬，被Uther放逐或残害过的魔法群体无时不刻绞尽脑汁，寻找他们的弱点。这其中就有Morgana，他的姐姐，一名隐藏多年的女巫。为了他发誓将用生命守护的家国牺牲爱情又算什么呢？Arthur别无他法。

如果可以的话，Arthur还是由衷地希望能与Merlin好好相处，要能成为朋友是最好不过了。只要成婚，Uther心头之忧也就算是解了一半，孩子的事还可以再商量，拖延。等到两国联姻的目的真正达到了，即使是没有子嗣，Uther也不会再多言了。假如Merlin想回德鲁伊过自己的生活，也不是不可以。他们只用维护表面的形式就好，而在现实中，Arthur会想办法为双方创造最大的自由。

这是王子最初的想法和对策，听起来简直天衣无缝。他和Merlin一起平定叛乱的魔法种族后各自安好，互不打扰，多么美好的结局！可Arthur唯一没有算进去的变数，正是自己那颗已经被画像打动的心。

一周的时间短得不像话，Arthur日日夜夜都思索着与Merlin的相遇，反反复复把德鲁伊寄来的信看了好几遍。其中正好就有一封是Merlin的手笔，小巧精致的花体字打着卷，有点像男孩带点卷的碎发。

王储既是被迫却又自愿地换上隆重的礼服，腰间别上礼仪佩剑，红色的披风迎合着胸前的金龙飒爽飘扬。那天的阳光也正好，似是挑好了日子，不刺眼又温暖，差点叫早早就在皇宫门口等候的他犯起困来。Arthur打了个哈欠，然后就看见路的尽头驶来车马，白马潇洒肆意踏着蹄子，骑马的侍卫毕恭毕敬拉开车门，向车内的人行了个礼。Arthur已经迫不及待想要见到Merlin了。

他可能这辈子都不会忘记第一次瞧见Merlin的场面了。比他小两岁的男孩举手投足都宛若仙灵下凡，发丝是比夜幕还要黑暗的颜色，眼眸确实比画像中要美上千万倍。Arthur感受到股轻盈的魔法旋绕在周身，一阵清风悄然拂过耳畔，空气中弥漫着新翻的泥土的气息。男孩身穿深蓝色斗篷，颈间是剔透的珠宝，化作个奇异的螺旋形状。他也终于抬眸看向自己，四目相对的瞬间，莫过于所有风暴瞬间停歇。而这风暴的中心，便是，Merlin Emrys，他一见倾心的少年，美好又矛盾的魔法化身。

至于后来，Arthur已经不知不觉把最初的计划忘了个七七八八，什么悲惨的政治联姻在他心中的形象早就彻底烟消云散了。他开始想像个普通alpha一样追求那个耀眼的omega，他心仪的男孩。如果可以的话，如果命运允许的话，Arthur许愿就当个平凡的农夫，没有那么多责任与羁绊，Merlin也没有被迫要嫁给他的压力，他们的相遇可能会愉快得多。

但这也只是一个梦想。


End file.
